ARCADIA: un nuevo futuro
by x-Dianond-Dancer-X
Summary: este es mi segundo fanfiction, espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfrute escribirlo. en este tendremos de todo, desde romance, comedia, acción, y muchas batallas, sin olvidar sus escenas lemmon XD. si les gusta dejen sus reviews loL


hola a todos, espero que les guste este nuevo fanfiction ya que la verdad le puse mucho empeño y dedicación. Si les gusta las historias de ci-fi entonces esta les robara la atención. Léanla, disfrútenla y si les gusta dejen sus reviews :) Atte: Diamond Dancer

* * *

Arcadia: un nuevo futuro

Me llaman "el Capitán Harlock"…Mientras me quede un hálito de vida, viviré libre en este mar sin futuro bajo mi propia bandera, la bandera de la libertad, la bandera de la calavera…

Capítulo 1

Harlock: Toshiro informe de daños – exclamo – ¿cuánta energía nos queda…?

Toshiro: Harlock…esto está mal – dijo con pesar – solo queda energía suficiente para mantener la nave en función diez minutos más.

Harlock: Lamime – grito – toma a toda la tripulación y escapen en las naves de emergencia.

Lamime: capitán… ¿Qué ara usted? No puede quedarse aquí, su tripulación lo necesita…

Harlock: Lamime – suspiro – un capitán nunca abandona su nave, ahora váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Toshiro: Harlock…si piensas que te dejare tener toda la gloria, estás muy equivocado, además esta también es mi nave, si vas al infierno, yo iré contigo.

El capitán se levanta de su silla lentamente y mira a su mejor amigo con gran orgullo, sin él nunca habría cumplido con su destino. Todo el personal mantiene la calma, ellos esperan las órdenes de su capitán, pero en ese momento suena la alarma.

Harlock: ¡señores! – Exclamo con orgullo - fue un placer surcar este mar de estrellas con ustedes, pero no dejare que sacrifiquen sus vidas por mí…

Dicho esto toda la tripulación se levantó de sus puestos y miraron a su capitán con tristeza, ellos sabían que este era el fin de su viaje junto a uno de los más grandes héroes de la tierra, el famoso pirata caballero J. F. Harlock, capitán de la nave de batalla "ARCADIA".

Todos saludaron con respeto a su capitán, hasta que sonó la alerta de evacuación. Harlock al oír esto regreso a su asiento y tomo una copa con vino que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa justo al lado de él.

En un instante toda la tripulación dejo sus puestos y se dirigieron a las naves de escape. Toshiro tomo el control de ARCADIA sin ninguna dificulta, el realizo unos cálculos rápidamente y encontró el lugar ideal para llevar la nave a su eterno descanso, este era un agujero negro que se encontraba cerca de una estrella agonizante en el sector de alfa centauro.

Toshiro: está todo listo, tenemos que mantener el curso, solo espero que la energía dure lo suficiente - musito – de no ser así ARCADIA vagara por el espacio sin rumbo.

Harlock: Toshiro ¿recuerdas nuestra batalla con la flota de Ilmidus?...

Toshiro: ¿Ilmidus? –Pensó – ¡claro! quieres usar la estrella para impulsar a ARCADIA al agujero negro.

Lamime: Harlock , la nave no resistirá la fuerza gravitatoria generada por la estrella.

Harlock: de todos modos hay que destruir a ARCADIA, si no, será tomada como trofeo por alguno de nuestros enemigos.

Lamime: está bien Harlock, les deseo suerte a ambos, nos veremos en la eternidad – dijo con pesar en su corazón al mismo tiempo que se retiraba del centro de mando para tomar la última nave de evacuación.

Harlock: ¿estás listo amigo? Llévanos a nuestro a nuestro destino, ágamos de este momento el más memorable – expreso con tranquilidad mientas alzaba su copa en señal de triunfo – fue un placer conocerte.

Toshiro: ¡fue divertido! – Exclamo mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro – muy bien, aquí vamos…

La portentosa nave se enfila a toda velocidad hacia la estrella moribunda, los motores generaban una estela de luz mientras rugían con gran intensidad, mientras tanto las naves de evacuación se separaban de del fuselaje alejándose rápidamente hacia la infinidad del espacio.

En la cabina de mando, Toshiro trataba de controlar el sistema contra incendios, ya que se habían suscitado barios a lo largo del área de almacenaje. Harlock tomo el control de ARCADIA utilizando el timón maestro que Toshiro instalo para darle más estabilidad a la nave, lentamente empezó a tomar la órbita cerca de la estrella.

La gravedad del astro se hacía cada vez más presente, atrayendo a ARCADIA hasta su superficie. Las alarmas se dispararon, fuertes explosiones se escucharon desde varios puntos de la nave, esta se encontraba en deplorables condiciones debido a su último encuentro contra las flotas cheitacs, el blindaje cedía poco a poco mientras circundaban la superficie de la estrella moribunda.

Toshiro: ¡HARLOCK! Estamos alcanzando los 500.280.000 km/h, si seguimos acelerando de esta manera alcanzaremos la velocidad de la luz en tres minutos – grito con alegría – de ser así la nave pasara atreves del agujero negro sin problemas.

Harlock: ¿quieres intentar lo mismo que Nexus, verdad? está bien, prepárate…

Harlock acerco un poco más la nave a la superficie del astro, pasando cerca de las inmensas columnas de fuego que esta despedía. Circundaron la estrella por última vez alcanzando los .000 km/h y solo les quedaba dos minutos de energía.

Harlock: ¡AHORA TOSHIRO! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas – activa los escudos y las retro propulsores.

La nave se cubrió de un potente escudo anti gravitatorio y los retro propulsores la alejaron de la estrella haciendo que esta saliera disparadas hacia el agujero negro. Toda la tripulación que se encontraba en las naves de evacuación alcanzó a ver una estela de luz adentrarse en el torbellino obscuro.

Mientras tanto en la cabina de mando, el capitán junto con su fiel amigo resistían la gran fuerza gravitatoria del fenómeno espacial, todos los instrumentos se volvieron locos por la energía magnética y Toshiro trataba desesperadamente de mantener el escudo que protegía a ARCADIA.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando salieron del portal, la nave se estremeció con gran fuerza al volver a la inmensidad del espacio, Harlock estaba aún consiente a excepción de su amigo que yacía en el suelo, con las ultimas fuerzas que le aquedaban dirigió a ARCADIA al planeta más cercano.

Rápidamente acciono el sistema de retro propulsores para desacelerar la nave antes de entrar a la atmosfera, él estaba seguro que sería un aterrizaje violento así que se dirigió donde yacía Toshiro, lo tomo de su cintura y lo acomodo en su asiento poniéndole el sistema de seguridad, después él se dirigió hasta el timón para mantener la nave estable el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando entraron a la atmosfera la energía de la nave se había agotado por completo, todos los instrumentos se desactivaron al igual que las alarmas, Harlock sonrió levemente mientras perdía poco a poco la conciencia.

ARCADIA entro en el espacio aéreo del planeta, generando una explosión sónica tan grande que todos los seres vivos de este sintieron un gran terror. Al mismo tiempo un pequeño equino de color blanco ataviado con una armadura dorada y casco de estilo romano diviso la portentosa nave recorrer el cielo a una velocidad impresionante, de inmediato escribió una carta con su hocico y la envió en una paloma mensajera.

En ese momento Harlock recuperaba el conocimiento, solo para darse cuenta de del terrible acontecimiento que se avecinaba. En frente de él se alzaba una portentosa montaña, trato de desviar la nave pero el sistema de navegación estaba muerto, así que utilizo es sistema manual de disparo, solo tenía una oportunidad ya que los cañones de plasma de ARCADIA funcionarían con sus propias reservas de energía, pero solo podría hacer un solo disparo.

Harlock espero hasta el último momento para accionar los cañones y frenar con estos a su querida nave, una vez estando a la distancia de impacto procedió a disparar las cargas de plasma directamente hacia el enorme montaña. Una fuerte explosión se hiso presente mientras volaban por los aires inmensas rocas y pedazos del fuselaje de la nave.

ARCADIA se deslizaba por la montaña reduciendo su velocidad rápidamente, esta se detuvo cerca de un lago cerca de las faldas del bosque. Después que todo acabo, Harlock tomo a Toshiro y se dispuso a abandonar su nave porque corrían el riesgo de morir si esta explotaba, el junto con su amigo que aún seguía inconsciente recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida de emergencia situada en el último nivel y una vez en esta acciono el sistema de expulsión de unos de los paneles del fuselaje.

Harlock salió de la nave con Toshiro en su espalda, miro por última vez a ARCADIA y suspiro con tranquilidad, esta se encontraba en condiciones deplorables pero aun así en una sola pieza. Después de unos minutos Toshiro despertó, le tomo un poco más de tiempo para reincorporarse, rápidamente empezó a buscar a Harlock el cual se encontraba bebiendo de las cristalinas aguas del lago.

Toshiro: ¿Harlock? ¡Harlock! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas – ¿dónde estás amigo?

Harlock: aquí estoy Toshiro, no tienes que gritar – dijo con voz calmada – me alegro que despertaras.

Toshiro: ¿do…donde estamos, que paso, porque todo tiene este color tan vivo? – pregunto asustado – dime Harlock ¿te encuentras bien?

Harlock: si, no te preocupes Toshiro, ahora descansa y bebe un poco – se acerca a su amigo con una cantimplora llena de agua – esto te repondrá enseguida.

Toshiro: ¡ah esta dulce y muy fría! – Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – jamás había bebido un agua tan pura en toda mi vida.

Harlock sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Toshiro, el recuerda que en la tierra el agua había desaparecido ya hace muchos años y esta era la primera vez que disfrutaban del ella en sus vidas. El capitán se sentó a lado de su amigo para disfrutar del paisaje, esta era la primera vez en años que se podían relajar sin preocuparse de sus enemigos.

Mientras platicaban de como seria sus vidas en su nuevo hogar sintieron un leve dolor en el pecho, al principio era como una pequeña punzada en su corazón, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo fue incrementándose al punto de dejarlos en el suelo retorciéndose de agonía.

Toshiro: Harlock ¿qué está pasando, porque siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar? – musito con voz entrecortada – esto no está bien.

Harlock: resiste Toshiro ¡aaaahhhh! – Grito con pesar – debe ser el agua o algo en el ambiente, solo resiste amigo…resiste…

Toshiro cayo inconsciente por el terrible dolor que sufría, sin embargo Harlock antes de perder por completo el conocimiento logro ver tres figurar que se acercaban lentamente, no pudo reconocerlos porque su vista se había nublado por completo, solo pudo escuchar a uno de ellos que decía – pero qué demonios está pasando – luego de oír eso Harlock sucumbió al inmenso dolor desmayándose instantáneamente.

Cuando al fin despertó Harlock sintió que su cabeza le iba a explotar, lentamente dirigió su brazo hacia su cabeza, pero al sentir su frente noto que algo había cambiado en él, en vez de sentir su mano encontró que esta era una especie de pata, Instintivamente abrió su ojo y para su sorpresa descubrió que ya no estaba en el bosque, si no en una habitación bellamente decorada.

Harlock mantuvo la calma pues era claro que algo raro estaba sucediendo, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama donde yacía y se dio cuenta que ya no era más un humano, sino un especie de equino. Esto alarmo sobremanera al capitán, de inmediato salto de la cama cayendo en sus cuatro extremidades, camino con un poco de dificultad ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía a cuatro patas, se acercó lentamente a un espejo que se encontraba cerca y vio como era su nueva apariencia.

Él se examinó detenidamente, vio que su color de ojos, de pelo, la cicatriz que lo atravesaba y la falta de su ojo derecho eran las mismas. Miro de cerca un poco más y noto que su pelaje era de un color arena muy tenue. Se sentó por un momento a meditar la cadena de eventos ocurridos después de estrellarse en este planeta; en ese momento sintió un leve cosquilleo en la espalda, volteo lentamente y se topó con un par de alas desplegadas, esto lo tomo por sorpresa ya que jamás en su vida habría esperado ser un pegaso, y menos en un planeta extraño.

Toshiro: Harlock – exclamo sacando a su compañero del trance – mírate nada más, no han pasado unos minutos desde que despertaste y ya estas hecho un manojo de nervios.

Harlock: ¿Toshiro, eres tú? – Dijo intrigado por la apariencia de su amigo – ¿pero qué te pasó y dónde estamos?

Toshiro: pues veamos, soy un pony con un cuerno en la cabeza, estamos en una especie de castillo y hay guardias custodiando la puerta desde fuera– respondió con tono burlón - ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Harlock se quedó viendo a Toshiro como si se tratase de un animal extraño, esto incomodo a su compañero que aparentemente estaba despierto desde hace unos minutos. Finalmente reacciono ante el comentario de su amigo, así que empezó a idear un plan para escapar de ese lugar.

Harlock: dime Toshiro ¿Cómo sabes que hay guardias afuera de la habitación?

Toshiro: pude ver un par de sombras moverse debajo de la abertura de la puerta, además creo que están fuertemente armados – expreso con gran preocupación - ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?

Harlock: ¡escapar! – exclamo con vos profunda – si nos quedamos aquí es posible que nos torturen o peor aún, que nos maten.

Toshiro: Harlock ¿no crees que estas exagerando? Si nos quisieran torturar o matar nos abrían metido en una celda.

Harlock: puede ser, pero no me quedare aquí a averígualo, además debemos volver a ARCADIA para destruirla.

Toshiro: y ¿Cómo piensas escapar? No tenemos armas y las únicas salidas son la puerta y una ventana que está en lo alto del cuarto, además permíteme recordarte que somos ponis y solo tú tienes alas – dijo ofuscado por su actual estado – mejor quedémonos a esperar a ver si son amigos o enemigos.

Harlock: no hay tiempo ¿sabes que pasaría si llegan a descubrir el funcionamiento de la nave? Sería una gran catástrofe para este planeta.

Toshiro: está bien Harlock, lo aremos a tu modo, ahora dime ¿Cómo piensas burlar a los guardias?

Harlock: no los burlaremos, saldremos dando pelea como los piratas que somos ¿alguna objeción?

Toshiro: para nada, si algo nos caracteriza es el espíritu de lucha ¿no es así? Además tienes que admitir que te emociona pelear.

Harlock: de acuerdo lo admito, pero ya abra el momento de platicar, ahora ponte en la puerta y yo te diré cuando abrirla, esto los tomara por sorpresa y así podre noquearlos ¿entendiste el plan?

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza, este se posiciono seca re picaporte y espero la señal de su amigo. Harlock se puso al final de la habitación, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro profundamente, acto seguido le hiso un seña a Toshiro para que abriera la puerta, este rápidamente tomo el picaporte con sus diente y abrió la puerta de golpe, Harlock corrió con todas sus fuerzas fijando su mirada en los guardias, pero fue detenido por una especie de fuerza invisible.

Harlock: pero qué demonios – musito con fuerza – mi cuerpo, no lo puedo mover.

Toshiro: Harlock ¿te encuentras bien? – Expreso con preocupación - ¿necesitas ayuda?

No hace falta – dijo una vos femenina – el estará bien, ahora si son tan amables ¿podrían tomar asiento?

Toshiro se acercó a la puerta para ver de quien era la vos que escucho ase un momento, fue una gran sorpresa para el encontrar a una gran yegua de color blanco, con crin y cola multicolor, y sus ojos eran de color lila brillante. Harlock recupero de inmediato la movilidad de su cuerpo, este miraba a la hermosa hembra que se encontraba frente de él, la inspecciono detenidamente y pudo notar la corona que ornamentaba su cabeza, supuso que era alguien de la realeza por su porte y forma de hablar.

Oh donde están mis modales – dijo ella con una risita – déjenme presentarme, yo soy la princesa Celestia, diosa y cogobernante del reino de Equestria.

Los dos humanos, ahora ponificados se quedaron perplejos al escuchar las últimas palabras, jamás habían estado en frente de una princesa y menos de una diosa.


End file.
